lovestagefandomcom-20200223-history
Izumi Sena
Izumi Sena is an 18-year-old boy who just entered college. He is a major otaku, and is obsessed with Magical Girl LalaLulu and wants to become a mangaka. Because he is very skinny, and extremely short for his age it is easy to believe he is a girl. Personality Izumi dislikes show business and, despite his family urging him to try acting, his ambitions are to become a popular mangaka like Saotome Miyabi. History He first met Ryouma at a shooting for a wedding commercial when they were young. The girl for the commercial didn't show up and he had to take her place and dress as a girl. It didn't go well and he was really nervous and peed his pants. After that happened he was traumatized for the rest of his life and vowed to never step into that world and blossomed into an otaku. Izumi has been drawing since a young age and Rei would always tell him it was really beautifull although that was a lie.. Plot Izumi was asked to play in the commercial from 10 years ago again (See history) with Ryouma. Of course he is opposed to it, but his brother Shougo comes and says that if he does the commercial he will give him a LalaLulu clock and he ends up accepting it. After the filming Ryouma says he loves Izumi and Ryouma doesn't know that Izumi is a boy, but Shougo comes and shows Ryouma that Izumi is a boy. Later on it seems that Ryouma can't forget about Izumi and he thinks that if he sees his naked body he might forget about Izumi, but after seeing his body it didn't go as he planned, but Shougo comes and stops him. After the incident Ryouma feels guilty and apolgizes to Izumi. He says he is still in love with him even though he is a guy, but Ryouma considers Izumi's feeling and told him he would be happy enough to be just friends with him. Love confession from Ryouma Meanwhile Izumi realizes that there is only one day left to the deadline for the manga contest and he won't make it in one day on his own and decides to call Ryouma if he can help him. Ryouma stays the whole night helping Izumi. When Ryouma suddenly got called by the company president where he is working at and leaves. The next day Izumi wakes up and just when he was about to leave with his manga for the manga contest, Rei comes and shows him the pictures which were taken by the paparazzis and tells him that he couldn't talk them out of it and says that Izumi has to make his debut in the showbizz, but Izumi refuses and says he wants to become a mangaka. Rei gets mad and tells him that if is his manga gets a good review he can be a mangaka, but if it doesn't he will have to make his debut and Izumi accepts it. Arrived at the manga company, Izumi's manga got rejected and the editors couldn't even take him seriously. After getting depressed he ran away from home and went to Ryouma's place. Where he stays for a while, but after seeing he caused trouble for Ryouma, he decides to leave. Just when he was about to leave Ryouma comes. It seems that he went to the author of lalalulu and asked him to look at Izumi's manga and the author wrote a special note for him. Izumi says that he will try harder and goes back to his house with Ryouma. (At Chapter 10 you can see a picture of the note) Before Ryouma wanted to leave, he and Izumi had a conversation. Izumi told him he was really thankful and tells Ryouma that he is like a big brother for him. Ryouma kisses Izumi saying he is nothing like a big brother and leaves. But Izumi's heart starts beating fast and he starts blushing, maybe this is love? Showbiz Debut On the day of Izumi's debut he gets really nervous and Ryouma kisses him and says that everything will be all right. First Ryouma appears on the stage, telling everybody what this press conference is about. Then Izumi comes dressed as the girl from the wedding commercial. Afterwards he takes of his female clothes and Shougo comes saying that Izumi is his little brother and he is making his showbiz debut. Izumi is still confused about his feelings and Ryouma wants to know how Izumi feels about him, so at the set of a drama Ryouma takes Izumi to a private room and there Ryouma asks how Izumi acutally feels about him. Ryouma passes out after asking how Izumi feels about him and it seems he has a horrible fever. Becoming Lovers A couple days later and after having a little conversation with Rei, he goes to school. Outside, he bumps into a girl and drops his glasses and the girl seems to notice him and before he knew it, he was being chased around by a group of fans. He goes to an unused room and finds a gang there who want to 'attack' him. But when they tried to attack him Izumi said to himself that he doesn't want it if it isn't with Ryouma. He manages to get away from the gang and Takahiro helps him escaping. They go to the toilet where Takahiro tells what Ryouma did for Izumi when he had have a talk with the mangaka of Lalalulu and Izumi is now for sure that he is in love with Ryouma. He runs to his house, kisses him and says he wants do it with him. After doing it Izumi confesses to Ryouma. It's been two week since Izumi and Ryouma became a couple. Ryouma is having a shooting for a movie and is coming back today and tommorow they will be having a date. Izumi doesn't want it and asks Rei to tell Shougo about the date, so Shougo will be coming with them. The next day when Ryouma arrives. Rei and Shougo will be both coming with them. He lies to Ryouma that Shougo found out about their plan and Rei was worried about letting 3 celebrities go out unsupervised and says he's sorry. Then they go to the amusement park. At the park Izumi is trying to avoid Ryouma and as exptected Shougo is staying the whole time with Ryouma, but Ryouma led Shougo into a maze and after Shougo was gone, Ryouma grabbed Izumi and he ran away with him. Izumi stopped him and finally tells him that he was avoiding Ryouma because the last time they did it, it really hurt his but. After hearing that Ryouma looked really shocked and walked away. One week later One week later Izumi hasn't got absolutely no messages from Ryouma. Izumi tells Rei about the problem and Rei suggests that Izumi might need to turn the tables then Izumi thinks that he can be the seme instead of the uke and so he leaves to go the Ryouma's house. They both apologize. Ryouma says he's been studying and swears that this time he won't hurt Izumi. This time they do it again and Izumi enjoyed it. Drama arc Izumi is watching a old movie by Jin Kisaragi where Ryouma played the lead role in and then suddenly Rei walks into his room and asks him if he wants to play in a drama who is produced by Jin Kisaragi. Izuzmi accepts it and they both go to the place where they will be meeting Kisaragi. At the place Kisaragi seemed to arrive a bit late and apologizes for that, but when he saw Izumi he tries to molest him. Izumi can't move a muscle because Kisaragi is too big, but then Ryouma comes and saves Izumi. Ryouma tells Izumi various things about Kisaragi. He decidec not to play in the drama anymore, but then Rei walks in saying that he finished the contract agreement. Afterwards Ryouma suggest to also play in the drama to protect Izumi. The production started and the script was finished (You can read the script at Chapter 18). Izumi plays the master Kimiwada Ryou who has three different personalities which means that he has to play three different roles. Although he is really nervous Ryouma tells Izumi he shouldn't worry and he will give him his goodluck charm. However at the day of the script-reading it seems like Ryouma got stuck in traffic and will be late and Izumi is really nervous. Meanwhile the script-reading already began. When it was Izumi's turn he couldn't even proparly pronounce the words because he was so nervous and even bit his tongue. Jin sees that Izumi is nervous and shows him a necklace saying that he is actually a 'hypnotist'. He says he will place Izumi under his spell and get rid of his nerves and afterwards Izumi did a very great job reading the script. When he was done nobody believed it was his first time and it felt like there were really three people in the room when Izumi was reading. And so rehearsals proceeded as scheduled until it was finally the day of filming. At the day of the filming Izumi is again nervous and asks Jun to hypnotize him again. Then Ryouma comes in the room and he sees Izumi and Jun standing really close and punches Jun, because he thought Jun was about to do something to Izumi. Ryouma gets mad at Jun while Izumi is trying to calm Ryouma down. Afterwards he gets angry at Izumi for letting his guard down and forbids him from associating with Jun. That's when Izumi snaps and tells he really looks up to Jun and relys on him a lot and he isn't Ryouma's property. He'll associate with whoever he likes whether Ryouma likes it or not. Ryouma gets angry and runs of. Category:Characters